Chechen (Earth-9422)
The Chechen was a powerful crime lord based in New York City specialized on drug trafficking who started a truce alongside Sal Maroni and Gambol to destroy Batman, allying themselves with the Joker. This proved fatal, however, as the Joker took control of them all and had the Chechen's own dogs eat him alive. Biography Early Life The Chechen was born in Checnya, Russia, to parents he deemed were ignorant and poor. As a child and teenager he witnessed many atrocities. New York Takeover Following his arrival at New York City, the Chechen saw the benefit to start his own illegal operations in the form of drug trafficking, but never had the change to develop properly duo to the power presented by Carmine Falcone and his Roman Empire. The Chechen would then rise with the downfall of Falcone and his crime syndicate at the hands of the vigilante known as Batman. He would then become a participant on the gang wars in New York, following a mutual beneficial friendship with Salvatore "Sal' Maroni, eating in luxurious restaurants and discussing dealings with him. In the months that passed, both the Chechen and Maroni made a truce with Gambol, a powerful enemy of theirs, as well as the Chinese businessman Lau, who provided them with money in a attempt to halt Batman from destroying their criminal empires. Ambush at Eastman Parking with his dogs]] Using of the end of Falcone's weapons and drug shipment, the Chechen became the main figure of the traffick, but duo to Batman's attacks on his territory, he crafted a desperate allegiance with Scarecrow to supply him powerful and newer drugs, calling the criminal upon to a reunion at the Eastman Parking in Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan after discovering the true nature of the drugs Scarecrow had been suppying. Upon arriving at the parking, the Chechen was greeted by the Scarecrow, whom he questions duo to the effects of the Fear Toxin on his costumers, as he threatened with three Rottweiler attack dogs and numerous henchmen at his side. As Scarecrow remembered to the Chechen he was the last remaining drug supplier in the whole city following Batman's actions against organized crime, both factions were taken by surprise by numerous armed Batman cosplayers, led by Brian Douglas. When the real Batman appeared and took out both Scarecrow's men and the cosplayers, the Chechen and some of his henchmen managed to escape from the Batmobile, which was targeting Scarecrow in a escape van. Mob Reunion proposal]]One day later, the Chechen arrived at a disclosed mob reunion at one of Sal Maroni's penthouses, being greeted by Maroni, where they chatted in a videoconference with Lau, who revealed the money they lost from New York's National Bank at the hands of a criminal only known as the Joker and how many they managed to recover. The meeting was suddenly breached by the Joker himself, whom told they all had common interests, which was killing the Batman, and duo to just barely escaping from a encounter with dark knight, the Chechen decided to allow the Joker to speak, much to Gambol's irritation. The Joker then told that his plan to kill the Batman, and the Chechen, along all of his fellow mobsters only laughed, until the Joker exposed Lau's lies in front of the whole team, which prompted him, amongst all of them, to consider a proper alliance with the Joker until the terrorist fled the scene. Alliance with the Joker While in a dinner with Maroni at a luxuous restaurant, the news of Lau's arrest at the hands of the NYPD, Harvey Dent and Batman broke out, and out of fear, the Chechen proposed to Maroni that they should indeed make a deal with the Joker if they wanted to save themselves, also noting the mysterious disappearance of Gambol. After the idea, the pair were called upon by Captain James Gordon, who had just entered the restautant, who arrested them following Harvey Dent's new plan to end the organized crime in the city. Hours later at the tribunal, the Chechen and Maroni faced charge for more than 150 accusations, but their testimonies were enough to deem them innocent, and soon both were free, willing to start an alliance with the Joker. Death After breaking himself and Lau out of the NYPD's precint in Manhattan, the Joker met with the Chechen in a container shipyard where he promissed to give both himself and the mobsters the money. Curious as to what the Joker would make with his part, the Chechen asked what he would do next, only to find the Joker setting fire in all of the money pile alongside Lau, chained and maimed, only to claim all of it was his and that the Chechen's henchmen now worked for him, with New York being "his" city. Enraged, the Chechen defiantly stated his men would never work for a freak like the Joker. With this statement, the Joker snapped, ordering the Chechen's former henchmen to drag him away and "chop him into little pieces" to be given to his former attack dogs. Personality Relationships Category:Earth-9422 Category:Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Males of Earth-9422 Category:Villains of Earth-9422 Category:Humans of Earth-9422 Category:Russians of Earth-9422 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Master Manipulator Category:Army at Disposal Category:Gun Wielders Category:Criminals Category:Multilingual Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Created by Draft227